Pirate Booty
by Vaska Slont
Summary: One shots and story ideas that come to mind. Mostly Harry centric and will contain more often then not yaoi/BL/Slash.
1. Reaper

**Title: Reaper**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Harry Potter.**

**Probably just a one-shot. **

* * *

><p>On an tiny unknown island on the Grand Line with a single building that was a bar there was only one customer. The customer wore black leather combat boots, black shorts, and a white kung fu shirt. The customer had short black wild hair, piercing green eyes, a tattoo of a grim on his left shoulder, and a scythe resting on his right shoulder. The customer's ears perked up slightly and gaze toward the door as a marine commander and marine officers entered the bar.<p>

"What business do you have with me?" The customer asked.

"Potter J. Harry, Fleet Admiral Sengoku requests your presence at the duration of the execution of Portagus D. Ace; to fight along the marine and Shichibukai if any force attempts to stop the execution," a marine commander requested.

"The marines asking a pirate hunter to help, now that's a rare request if I ever heard one," Harry said, "you do know that it'll cost ya marines a mighty pretty beli for my services."

"Fleet Admiral Sengoku is prepared to pay any fee you request," the marine commander replied.

"Marines must be pretty desperate to for firepower if they're willing to pay my fee or...they know to overcome Whitebeards force they will need all the forces they can gather. Well, I'll accept his request, I wouldn't dream to miss out on a grand battle like this," as Harry stood up from the bar counter.

"Excellent, if you'll come with us we'll head to Marinford Marine Headquarters immediately," marine commander said.

* * *

><p>On a island located in the Grand Line with a crescent shaped bay where the Marinford, the Marine Headquarters were located one hundred thousand elite troops of marines were getting ready and stationed for the execution of Portagus D. Ace and the eventual arrival of the Whitebeard Pirates. Count less cannons were stationed and ready for any attack that may come. Five of the royal Shichibukai, the three Marine Headquarter Admirals, Vice Admiral and Fleet Admiral; the greatest fighters on the marine force side were ready as well. And finally the last marine ship finally arrived on the island with Potter J. Harry on board.<p>

"My, my it's like a buster call isn't it," Harry said to particularly no one as he gracefully jumped off the ship and onto the island. Everyone on the island attention was on Harry as he started to walk toward the direction of the execution platform.

"So where does Sengoku want me stationed?" Harry asked the marine commander who brought him to marine headquarters

"Fleet Admiral Sengoku would like you to stand with the Shichibukai," the marine commander replied.

"A pirate hunter to stand besides the pirates, Sengoku should be happy they no longer have a bounty on their heads," Harry said as he headed where the Shichibukai were stationed.

The Shichibukai, no, every marine as well knew the figure that was headed toward where the Shichibuka were stationed.

"To think they would call him," The Pirate Empress Boa Hancock said watching the figure cautiously as he approached them.

"Ha, ha, to think that Sengoku would call the Greatest Pirate Hunter in the world, The Reaper," Donquixote Doflamingo said.

"Don't call me by that ridiculous name or I'll have your head Doflamingo," Harry said as he stood next to him.

"Hm, to think I would meet the pirate hunter with greatest record of pirates caught here today," Mihawk said, his sharp eyes gazing down on the pirate hunter.

"I could say the same to you Dracule "Hawk-Eyes" Mihawk, Greatest Swordsman in the World," Harry replied back.

Before anything else could be said Sengoku using a den den mushi as a speaker started to tell the world of Ace's heritage; that he was the son of Gol D. Roger, commonly now known as Gold Roger or Pirate King. 'To think the Pirate King's son was able to live this long without being killed,' Harry thought as he looked at Portagus D. Ace. 'I guess his luck runs out here...or we'll see how much of a monster force Whitebeard is to be reckoned with,' as Harry looked toward the bay where a huge fleet of pirate ships appeared.

"Fufufu! Now this is Interesting! I'm getting all pumped up now! Bring it on Whitebeard!" Doflamingo exclaimed.

"Any of you get in my way and I'm cutting you down," Harry said tightening his grip on his scythe.

It didn't take long for Whitebeard's ship the Moby Dick to show up as well as three ships from his fleet as well. Seventy-four of Whitebeard captains appeared and of course Whitebeard himself. Harry shaking not in fear but excitement, the opportunity to go wild against all these strong pirates was just fueling his fighting spirit.

It was Whitebeard himself that made the first move as he slammed both fists into the air. The air around Whitebeards fists started cracking like glass causing the sea to deform and explode. Harry tuned out the conversation Ace and Whitebeard were having while Harry focused on the ocean. The ocean water on both sides of the island were receding back and forming into a giant wave, a tsunami. Before the waves could crash onto the small island Aokiji had not only froze the waves but also the entire bay as well.

As the pirates got a foothold from the ice forming on the bay both sides had started their attack. Harry was also about to step into the fray but saw that Mihawk was drawing his sword.

"Fufufu, are you actually going to do it?" Doflamingo asked.

"I'm just going to measure; so I can see the difference in actual strength between that man and I," Mihawk replied and swung his sword faster than the normal person can follow and his long rang slash cut through the bay toward Whitebeard but was stopped by "Diamond Jose" the third squad captain.

"Hm, I guess taking Whitebeard's head will be tad bit tedious," Harry said as he started to walk into the battlefield.

"Are you going to take a shot as well?" Doflamingo asked Harry.

"I'll take more than a shot, let us get rid of the small fries," Harry replied and continued to walk into the battlefield. Once Harry was a good distance between the fort and the bay he simply stood there for a second. In front of him a pirate had his sword raised poised and ready to strike Harry down.

"Kneel," Harry simple said shock wave of Haki spread throughout the island. The pirate before him had fallen unconscious and so had many others from both the marines and Whitebeard's side. "Hmm, not a bad start," Harry said taking in the numbers which had fallen unconscious.

'Haoshoku Haki, to be expected from the Greatest Pirate Hunter in the World,' Sengoku thought as he watched from the platform.

"Kisama! What the hell are you doing? We're on the same side!" a random marine yelled out to Harry but Harry just grinned.

"I'm just eliminating the weak. Those who can't withstand my will should just go home and if any of you get in my way I'll have your head," Harry replied and jumped into battle.

It was an all out melee as Harry sliced his enemies with his scythe. Harry could feel his blood rushing and kenbunshoku haki, he could feel more acutely than ever. "Hahaha, off with your heads!" Harry yelled as he took out another pirate.

Little Oars Jr. had also joined into the battle Harry simple ignored it and concentrated into the enemy in front of him. He knew that the other Shichibukai could handle it and honestly a large body such as Oars was an easy target. Honestly it didn't take long at all for Oars to fall but it certainly did incite Whitebeard's rage as he easily smashed a giant's head with a single hand.

As Harry was going to pick his next target there were several new presence he could feel coming closer but it wasn't from the bay, no, it was from the sky. Looking up into the sky a marine ship was falling down with clearly passengers on board. Although the passengers were not marines but pirates. There were many pirates that had fallen down with the ship who had well known reputations such as former Shichibukai, Sir Crocodile, Jimbei, and Mugiwara no Luffy but who really caught his attention Emporio Ivankov.

"Iva...why are you here?" Harry wondered as new characters entered the scene of the battle.

His fighting spirit and blood lust had calmed down as he tried to understand why Iva had entered the scene, the last time he had heard of the okama was that he was sent to Impel Down. It didn't take long for Harry to understand what was going on for Sengoku had announced another world shattering news, that Monkey D. Luffy was the son of the leader of the Revolutionary Army, Dragon.

'This complicates a things a bit,' Harry thought as he blocked an attack but still focusing on the straw hat wearing boy. 'Dragon, I didn't know you had a son.'

"Out of my way!" Harry yelled out as he launched several long range strikes in all directions. As Harry's attention focused almost solely on Luffy, he almost missed another event that would change the tide to victory. Whitebeard was stabbed my his own son, his crew.

'Must be the work of Sengoku or another, that sneaky old bastard' Harry thought as the pirates around him were getting panicky and believing that their own captain would sell them out. 'How foolish these pirates are if they are to loose faith in their captain so quickly,' as Harry cut down a pirate whose emotion was now in turmoil. Whitebeard soon brought back his crews faith by destroying the ice that would trap the pirates in if they were to try to escape. Then Whitebeard was finally on the move.

Things had become more heated up as Whitebeard walked forth on the battle field. Harry sighed and realized that he could no longer stay distracted by Dragon's son and focused solely on the battle before him. Even as the Marines raised the walls the pirates continued to push through. Even though Whitebeard suffered a fatal wound he still continued to walk forward. Even though Luffy sustained many injuries and was up against many marines who out powered him he still continued to try to save Ace.

"If by not fighting now...I failed to save Ace! That would make me want to die!," Luffy who reached a point who should not even be standing asking Iva for help set Harry's resolve and decision.

As Ace was to be executed, Whitebeard being bombarded with attacks, Marco captured by seastone handcuffs and Jose turned to ice it seemed that Ace would no longer be saved.

"Stop it!" Luffy yelled and a wave of Haki spread throughout the battle field. The weak willed soon lost conscious from both the marines and pirates. 'So you have it too, Monkey D. Luffy,' Harry thought as the crowd stood still for a moment before springing back to attack from both sides. With a renewed sense of faith the pirates backing up Luffy continuously pushed forward until Luffy was finally on the platform saving Ace. It wasn't terribly clear from below but as Sengoku attacked and the platform started to fall and some how Ace was freed.

"Truly Dragon's son I see," as Harry said to himself and smiled as both Luffy and Ace started to go wild. All the pirates expressions were turned to happiness and relief as Ace was finally freed but that happiness was not meant to last it seemed as Whitebeard stopped his ship from moving any further inland and gave his final orders.

"This is where you and I split up! Every single one of you! Stay alive at all cost and return to the new world!" Whitebeard ordered and attacked the fort. The pirates wanting to stay and fight with their captain, their father but in the end it was the time to end the old era. It seemed like all would be well for the pirates but Admiral Akainu instead of attacking Ace sent a magma punch toward Luffy. Ace stood in front of the attack to save Luffy but the blow never came.

"HAAAAA!" Harry kicking Akainu in the face sent the Admiral all the way back to the fort. Everyone stared at the scene in disbelief; pirates and marines could not believe the pirate hunter would help a pirate and Ace could not believe he was still alive. Ace looked back at Harry and all he could ask was "why?"

"I owe Dragon a debt, how could I let his son die here and honestly how could I resist the charm of brothers wanting to save each other," Harry gave the brothers a wink and turned back to see that Akainu had stood back up.

"Potter J. Harry! What is the meaning of this?" Sengoku yelled out.

"Sorry Sengoku but it seems I can't let these boys die here so I'm your enemy now," as he pointed to himself.

"You two boys should hurry up and go, once you two are far away from the island it's your victory, so hurry," Harry said.

"But what about you?" Luffy asked.

"I'll back up Whitebeard, I'm not part of his crew so I won't follow his orders," Harry simply replied.

"But..." Luffy started to protest and Harry sighed. In one single move so fast that even Ace couldn't see Harry sent a chop to Luffy's neck rendering him unconscious.

"Luffy! How dare you..." but Ace stopped once he looked into the others eyes, full of determination and seriousness.

"Go, the submarine that surfaced in the bay belongs to Trafalgar Law, a surgeon that can help Luffy, he's in worse condition then you right now. I would advise you to split up then meet somewhere else to be safe, now go you're in the way," Harry ordered.

"Thank you!" Ace said taking Luffy in his arms and running to the bay. Harry smiled as Ace and Luffy made their escape but turned serious as he stepped next to Whitebeard.

"You should get out of here brat while you still can," Whitebeard said.

"Shut up old man, I don't take orders from pirates and dying man like yourself won't be able to hold out for long anyway," Harry retorted back.

"Insolent brat," and as the pirates were safely getting away Whitebeard and Harry took a fighting stance and charged.

* * *

><p>Three days after the incident the pirates were rejoicing at Ace's new found freedom but at the same time were worried what happened to Whitebeard ...and Potter J. Harry, who stayed behind to fight. The only thing that reassured them was that the marines were not broadcasting Whitebeard's head meaning there was a slim chance that the old man is alive.<p>

Luffy was still unconscious and under the care of Trafalgar Law while Ace had mostly recovered since the incident. The Whitebeard pirates including Ace were saying on one of their island which was claimed in the name of Whitebeard. As most of the crew watched the shore for any signs of their captain finally there was one as a small figure was carrying a much larger figure on his back.

Harry was carrying Whitebeard on his back as he walked up onto shore. Harry's clothes were in tatters and bleeding from head to toe. Harry's step were wobbly but still kept walking forward toward the Whitebeard crew.

"Hurry up and take the old man already he's heavy," Harry breathed out.

"Pop!" The pirate crew ran toward Harry and Whitebeard. There were tears of joys and laughter in relief and Harry couldn't help but smile as the weight was lifted from his back. "Don't worry he's still alive but honestly don't know how long he'..ll...ha...ve," Harry finally let his body fall and into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: Well as you can see going through a One Piece phase...we'll see how long it lasts. This year I'm trying to write some more and we'll see if I can get more chapters up for my other stories.<strong>


	2. Too Early

**Title: Too Early**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Harry Potter  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Everything was pitch black. There was nothing around him except darkness, even the surface he was lying on was black. He tried to gather strength to stand up not a single muscle twitched. 'That's right...I died,' Ace thought and realized. He started to remember clearly his escape and the blow he took for Luffy, his dear little brother. 'Is this hell?' Ace thought as he looked around him once more.<p>

As he looked around he saw that there was something or someone that was there that wasn't a minuet ago. Sitting at a circular wooden table was what looked to be a man sipping tea and reading a newspaper. Leaning the table was a wooden cane and a coat hanging on the back of the man's chair. The man was average height with short wild black hair, pale skin, a white collered shirt, black waistcoat, black slacks, leather shoes and a ring on his right hand. As Ace continued to stare the man finally noticing Ace's presence looked at the pirate.

"Now who are you?" The man asked as he got up and walked over to Ace. The man stood right in front of Ace and crouched down to eye level. It was then that Ace could clearly see the man's face. Vibrant green eyes that would but emeralds to shame, fair skin, red lips and a scar shaped like a lightening bolt on his forehead. Ace did not answer and the man also did not seem to care either since he simply took a old pocket watch from his breast pocket and raised a brow.

"You're early," the man simply said.

"What?" Ace said and blinked, not quite comprehending what the man said.

"You are early," the man repeated much slower this time, "You are not supposed to be here yet...it's actually rare that one is early, everyone is usually late." The man stood up and put his pocket watch back into the pocket.

"Portagus D. Ace, why are you here?" the man asked.

"Wait? How do you know my name?" Ace asked.

"I know everyone and no one but I know you because you are here right now and because I need to know so that's how I know," simply replied the man, "now why are you here? how did you die?"

"I saved my brother," Ace said. The man stared at Ace for a while until finally replying.

"I see and that is where the problem is...Your brother, Luffy without your interference would have lived. Actually there are several scenarios that could have happened and all resulting in your brothers being saved. Your death was not necessary and that is why you are early," The man explained.

"How do you know my brother?" Ace asked not even touching on the subject that he died needlessly.

"Like I said, I know everyone and no one, but enough of that. I don't like when people are early, I don't mind them if their late or even on time but never early," the man said, "now you have two choices; one I can send ya off or two you can live."

"I can live?" Ace asked in disbelief.

"Well yes, early guests are rare, very rare and in fact I don't like it so the solution is to send you back or send ya off. So which will it be Portagus D. Ace or should I say Gol D. Ace?" The man asked.

"Don't you dare call me by that name!" Ace exclaimed.

"Geez, don't need to yell," the man said covering his ears, "Anyway, so what will it be?"

"I want to live"

"Good answer," and the man melted back into the darkness.

* * *

><p>As Ace died and Luffy's scream resonated through the battlefield the Admiral Akainu's fist's turned to Luffy but before the blow could hit there was a loud cracking sound and a man was right in front of Akainu holding his magma fist. Everyone stared in shock to at the man with a single hand stopping Akainu and wondering who this man was.<p>

"Well, well magma, hmm, now I see why the boy died but let's get to business shall we," the man said.

"Out of my way!" Admiral Akainu yelled and launched a punch with his other fist but before his could land the man simply flicked his wrists and sent the Admiral flying. "My, how annoying...better put a shield up," and then a bright blue dome had covered the man, Luffy and Ace inside. The man before going to Ace stood in front of Luffy and crouched down.

"You poor thing, all battered up. You reached your limit long ago but still kept on going to save your brother and now into shock to protect your body and mind from becoming even more damaged," the man said reaching out and cupping Luffy's cheek. "It'll be okay so you just rest," and the man's hand glowed and that glow encompassed Luffy's whole body for a second then the man withdrew his hand and headed toward Ace's body. Kneeling next to Ace's body the man examined the damage.

"Burned from the inside I see, well tricky work but should be no problem," The man rested his hands on Ace's wound and ignored the pirates and marines who were trying to get through the shield. Once again the man's hand glowed for while and all of Ace's wounds were starting to re knit and heal. Once all the wounds were healed the man created a fist with his hand gather energy into it and slammed it once into Ace. A second later Ace's eyes flew opened.

"How are you feeling?" The man asked standing up.

"I'm alive," Ace stated and slowly stood up.

"Of course you are! My work is perfect...well most of the time," the man said.

Everyone looked at Ace and the man in shock and disbelief. Ace had risen from the dead and the mysterious man who came out of nowhere made it happen.

"Well my work is done," the man snapped his fingers and a cane appeared in his hand and a cloak on his shoulder. "I'll be on my way now."

"Don't be early again Portagus D. Ace, I don't want to see you in a long while and you," all the sudden the man turned to Edward Newgate, Whitebeard and pointed, "I don't want to see you early either."

"Live to the fullest Ace, I'll be waiting for the time we meet again," the man said and starting with his feet his body began to disappear.

"Wait! What's your name?" Ace asked wanting to know his savior's name, the one who game him this second chance.

"Potter J. Harry; Master of Death," and the man's body disappeared leaving a wide grinning mouth and even that disappeared soon after.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Alice in wonderland theme in both the first and second one if you squint.


End file.
